Just A Roommate
by TheLittlePartDane
Summary: At 17 years of age, Charles Xavier gets accepted into Castlefield University, one of the most prestigious all-boy schools in the whole of Britain. From then on, the life of the closeted British boy seems to entwine with the red threads of destiny, with a German boarding student on the other end. XMFC AU. No powers.


Pilot  
Words: 2,136

* * *

A brand new day was about to start in the Xavier household. Of course, for many of the mansions maids and servants, it already had, but a day never truly began until the members of the respected family were awake. Nine AM saw a young maid walking down one of the corridors in the west wing of the building. Charlotte, as she was named, had only been working for the Xavier's for a few months, but in that time, she had seemed to become friends with the only child in the house, who was only a few years younger than herself. Or at least it seemed that the young master had taken quite a liking to her.

17 year old, Charles Xavier was the single child and only heir to the Xavier family. That title alone put a lot of pressure on the young man's shoulders, as much was required from him. Participating in charity balls and social gatherings alongside his parents, and making public appearances frequently were just some of those requirements. But there was also a lot of pressure on him for carrying on the family name.  
Now the first requirements he could live up to easily, all he had to do was put on a perfect smile and endure shaking hands with strangers for a few hours, but the second was slightly more complicated. Not because he didn't want to or anything, on the contrary, he loved the idea of kids, but the truth was, Charles Xavier was gay. Of course this was not a well known fact and only Charlotte truly knew about it, but that was only because she'd accidently walked in on him whilst he was having a "friend" over.  
Naturally, his parents were also left in the dark on this part, because if there was one thing in the world that Charles Xavier hated, more than anything in the world, it was seeing his mother disappointed. So, to avoid the truth ever coming out (no pun intended), he had taken the girls that his parents had suggested to him over the past year out to dinner, but nothing ever progressed further than a simple good night peck on the cheek. The last girl Charles had invited out however had been nearly 3 months ago. His parents had inquired into why he 'never went out anymore', but he had simply shrugged it off, saying that he was too busy studying. That wasn't exactly the whole truth though, but his parents still seemed to accept the little white lie.  
Normally, such a simple lie would never have fooled them, but things were different now, because Charles had been accepted into Castlefield University; one of the most respected boys-only schools in the whole of Britain. And Charles was due to start the first term in 4 days time.

"Master Xavier?" Charlotte's voice rang through the heavy oak door that led into Charles' bedroom (which was really more like a master suite than anything). A tired moan was the only response that the young maid received, but she knew Charles well enough to know that was the only reply she was going to get until he had had his morning dose of caffeine. Opening the door she stepped into the lounge area of the room and walked straight to the opposite side to open the thick dark curtains, letting the morning sunshine seep into the room.  
A protesting moan sounded from the pile of duvets and cushions on the king size bed in the corner that hid Charles, but Charlotte simply continued to go about her usual morning routine.  
Walking into the adjoined kitchen, she started the high-standard coffee machine that she had grown to know so well, and continued to make the perfect cup of Dirty Chai Latte that Charles loved. Finishing the beverage, she walked back into the room to where Charles sat on the edge of his bed in just a pair of sweatpants, looking very ruffled indeed with his hair sticking out at odd angles and a mark from a pillowcase embedded on his cheek. She managed to hold back a small laugh as she handed the cup to the young Xavier, but the misgiving smirk on her lips didn't go unnoticed.  
"Go on then, laugh at me like you do every other morning because of my unruly bed hair"  
"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, Master Xavier" Charlotte replied, as she schooled her features into a perfect and impassive mask.  
"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, Charlotte" Said Charles as he handed back the mug that he had managed to empty in one massive gulp.  
"And how many times must I repeat myself? Stop calling me 'Master Xavier'! I was given a name, y'know. It's not only my mother who's allowed to use it!" He heaved a deep sigh as he got up and stretched, before making his way towards the en suite bathroom.  
"'Course I know that, Charles. You know I'm only making fun of you" Charlotte replied, winking at Charles as he passed. He only shook his head in response, a small laugh escaping his lips.  
"Talking of your mother" Charlotte turned to speak to Charles' retreating back. "She wants to see you in the Grand Entrance before she leaves for Paris"  
"She what?!" Charles almost shouted in surprise, spinning around on the spot to stare wide mouthed at the young maid. His mother had never been one to talk to him without there being a purpose, but she had none now, he was sure of that.  
"Now now, Charles. Just because she doesn't show it, doesn't mean she doesn't love you." Charlotte retaliated, turning around again to set the mug on the bedside table and straighten the covers on the bed. "And, she won't be seeing you until Christmas, so it _is _understandable"  
"I guess…" Charles said, zoning out for a short while, before turning around and making his way to the bathroom again.  
"Oh and Charlotte? One thing?"  
"Yes?" Charlotte said turning to look at the young master once finished making the bed.  
"Ask George if he could whip me up one of those fabulous bacon sandwiches, would you?"  
"Of course, Master Xavier" She replied, schooling her features again, and adding a small bow for the hell of it. Charles just rolled his eyes at her, which earned him a small chuckle and a smirk from the maid, before he closed the bathroom door.

Thirty minutes later, after an extensive shower and dazing underneath the hot water for a while, Charles found himself walking down the family mansion's hallways, bacon sandwich in hand, whilst talking with Charlotte about how he should probably start packing for College, seeing as he had refused to let any of the butler's do it, because _'they didn't have any idea what kind of image he want to have at this school.'_  
"Fine, Charlotte! If you insist, then I shall start as soon as I've heard whatever it is my mother has to say!" Charles nearly shouted, though he was muffled by the large mouthful of bacon and bread that was occupying his mouth. Charlotte made a face that clearly showed her displeasure of the action and that even _she _had been raised to never talk with food in her mouth.  
"Good. And you better not let your mother catch you with such appalling manners" Charlotte deadpanned schooling her features, and changing the topic so not to let Charles back out from his promise.  
"_Oh please. _You and I _both _know that I'm only doing it to get you back from this morning. That's right Charlotte Evergreen, I know your weaknesses" Charles winked at the maid, who was giving him a glare through the corner of her eyes, and took the last bite of his breakfast before turning down the corridor that would lead them to the main entrance hall.  
"Besides, she'd most likely be more appalled by the fact that I'm socializing with the employees if the manor house" he added after swallowing the last delicious slice of bacon.  
"Hmm, you're right" Charlotte smiled slightly, imagining Mrs. Xavier's face if she saw Charles talking so freely with a maid, even though she knew the thought alone could leave her without a job in an instant. "I better head off then. By the way, there's a letter for you from Castlefield. I'll put it in your room so you can read it before packing"  
"Thanks" Charles smiled at the other before she departed with a small wave. He then continued down the hallway to the entrance hall.  
Sure enough, there was his mother, stood with her back to him, in, what looked like, a brand new pearl white dress.  
"Mother, I thought the point of going to Paris was to _buy _new clothes _there_" He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, that he was 99.9% his mother would never pick up on.  
"Oh, Charles, there you are" His mother swiveled around on the spot, and he noticed that there was even a matching hat to go with the dress.  
"I wanted to see you before I left," she said, clearly ignoring his comment as he walked across the marble flooring to her.  
_ Clearly you did, otherwise I wouldn't be here_, Charles thought to himself, but put on a small smile for his mother's sake, opting not to say anything in response, as it might end up sounding cocky.  
"I'll be in Paris for about 2 weeks, so I won't be seeing you until Christmas. I've had your father make sure that you can access our joint bank account with your own card if you should run out of money whilst at university, just to make sure that you'll be ok"  
Charles almost snorted, but managed to keep the action back. He doubted that his bank account would _ever _run dry with the amount of money his parents deposited there once every month. It wasn't like he would be spending it wildly either. He didn't want to appear as one of those extremely spoilt rich kids who only got in because of their money and not of their brains. Castlefield wasn't somewhere like that, that was what Oxford was known for.  
"I'm sure I'll be fine, mother, you needn't worry" He replied, keeping the small smile set. His mother gave him a skeptic look over the edge of her sunglasses but that was the only concern she showed right then.  
"Ok, if you say so. You have the numbers of both your father and I, and the one to the mansion, so if you ever _do _need something, we're just a phone call away" Charles knew that his mother would never think of picking up the phone if she was out with friends, but it was still nice that she offered it. Mrs. Xavier glanced once at her diamond crested watch before looking over at the chauffeur who was stood with the last of her luggage bags in hand, ready to escort her to the car waiting at the bottom of the steps that lead up to the hall.  
"I better be off now then, Charles. I shall see you again at Christmas, have a good time at your College" His mother even managed a little smile as she wrapped her arms around her son, though it was only a light touch, as she didn't want to get her dressed creased.  
"Good bye, mother" Charles said, as she took a step back after a bare moment of contact. She turned and headed out the huge glass doors that led to the light filled entrance. Charles watched her leave without an ounce of emotion in his being, this had happened so many times before, being abandoned at the house with only the employees as company, but he didn't mind at all. _He was finally getting out of there._

Once back in his bedroom, Charles walked over to the small coffee table placed by the couches in his room and picked up the letter that carried the wax seal of Castlefield College. He opened it carefully and pulled out the letter, reading it through once before smiling to himself. The letter was a confirmation of his room and roommate. He was to be staying at Room 104, in Lee Hall, with a Master Erik Lehnsherr. Erik Lehnsherr was a German student from Cologne who was a year older than Charles, but was only starting this year due to the German school system. He was top of his class in English, French and German, but was lacking slightly in the science category of classes.  
Charles smiled to himself as he looked at the small picture of the German that was attached to the document. Maybe this year would prove to be more challenging than he had originally thought.

* * *

**A/N: Ok! So here's my hand at my first ever XMFC fic! I hope you guys liked it! If some of you guys think it might be slightly familiar, it's because I actually posted a version of it back earlier this year, but got sidetracked. I decided a week or two ago that I should maybe try my hand at it again, but this time, I shouldn't go into it half heartedly, so I deleted the earlier chapters and re-wrote the first one, and you get this! (Personally, I think my writing's improved a lot since then, and this is far more better than the earlier version, but then again, that's only my own opinion). Reviews are always welcome, and give me a moral boost which ensures that the next chapter comes faster! Thanks for reading! :) - TheLittlePartDane **


End file.
